docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time for Your Checkup
"Time for Your Checkup" is an original song sung in most episodes. Sung by Doc, Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie. Later starting in Season 2, Chilly joined in singing the song. The song can be found on the CD's Doc McStuffins: The Doc Is In and Disney Junior DJ Shuffle. It is sung as Doc and the main toys prepare to give toy patients a checkup. Lyrics Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie:Time for your check up! Time for your check up! Doc:I’m gonna check your ears, check your eyes, find out how much you’ve grown. Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: Time for your check up! Doc: I’m gonna listen to your heart beat, fix you up ready to go. Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: Time for your check up! Doc with Lambie in the background: It’s ok if you giggle, this will only tickle a little. Doc, Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: Time for your check up! Time for your check up! The Doctor Will See You Now Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: Time for your check up! Time for your check up! Stuffy: She's gonna check your ears, check your eyes, find out how much you're grown. Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: Time for your check up! Lambie: She's gonna listen to your heart beat, count all your fingers and toes. Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: Time for your check up! Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: It's ok if you giggle. Lambie and Chilly: It'll only tickle a little. Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: Time for your check up! Time for your check up! Bringing Home Baby Hallie: Time for your check up... Doc and Lambie: Time for your check up... Doc: I'm gonna check your ears, check your eyes, find out how much you're grown. Doc, Lambie and Hallie: Time for your check up. Doc: I’m gonna listen to your heart beat, fix you up ready to go. Doc, Lambie and Hallie: Time for your check up. Doc with Lambie in the background: It’s ok if you giggle, this will only tickle a little. Everyone: Time for your check up! Time for your check up! Episodes That Was Sung *A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns *Run Down Race Car *Tea Party Tantrum *Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine! *Gulpy, Gulpy Gators! *Starry, Starry Night *That's Just Claw-ful * Stuck Up * All Washed Up *The New Girl * Keep on Truckin' *Blame It on the Rain *Dark Knight * Bubble Monkey * A Whale of a Time * Walkie Talkie Time * Un-Bur-Able *Hallie's Happy Birthday * Loud Louie * Caught Blue-Handed *Doctoring the Doc *Boo-Hoo to You! * Through the Reading Glasses * Dusty Bear * Bronto Boo-Boos *Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile *Lamb in a Jam *A Tale of Two Dragons *You Foose, You Lose *Leilani's Lu'au *Don't Knock the Noggin *The Glider Brothers *Bubble Monkey, Blow Your Nose! * Professor Pancake *A Very McStuffins Christmas *The Doctor Will See You Now *No Sweetah Cheetah *Peaches Pie, Take a Bath! *Celestial Celeste *A Fairy Big Knot *Crikey! It's Wildlife Will! *Blazer's Bike *Spritzy Mitzi *Dad's Favorite Toy *Serpent Sam Makes a Splash * There's a King in Your Tummy! * The Wrong Side of the Law * Mirror, Mirror on my Penguin * McStuffins School of Medicine *Let the Nightingale Sing * My Breakfast with Bronty *Training Army Al *The Flimsy Grumpy Bat *Crash Course *Picky Nikki *Toy in the Sun *Slip N' Slide *Molly Molly Mouthful *Twin Tweaks *Master and Commander *Three Goats A'Cuddlin' *Huggable Hallie *A Case of the Glitters *Doc McStuffins Goes to Washington *Hallie Halloween *Factory Fabulous *The New Nurse *Chilly's Loose Button *Say It Again, Sadie *Snowy Gablooey *Bust a Move *Baby McStuffins *St. Patrick's Day Dilemma *Tour De McStuffins *Hooty's Duty *Bringing Home Baby *Baby Names *Joni the Pony *Welcome to McStuffinsville *First Day of Med School *Project Nursery Makeover *Rescue at the Ranch *CeCe's First Bath *Chilly's Snow Globe Shakeup *A Lesson in Diagnosis *Royal Buddies *Bouncy House Boo Boos *The Mayor's Speech *Chuck Learns to Look! *Into the Hundred Acre Wood! *Mole Money, Mole Problems *Triceratops Trouble *Hannah the Brave *The Sleepwalking King *Dixie Gets Glued *Lambie and the McStuffins Babies *First Responders to the Rescue *Mermaid in the Midfield *Daisy Makes the Call *On Call Ball *Home Is Where the Fruit Is *A Pet For Everyone *Adventures in Baby Land *Stuffy's Safari *Jungle Jumble (cut short) Trivia *This song was usually used in every half episode, but in some episodes it is absent, but "What's Going On?" is used instead. Also in some episodes starting in "Fetchin' Findo", this song, "I Feel Better" and "What's Going On?" were absent, but "Get Your Pet to the Vet" is used instead. *During Season 3, this song was rerecorded when Laya DeLeon Hayes replaced Kiara Muhammad for voicing Doc. *In "Bringing Home Baby", this song started slow, and then by the end, it went normal. *In "On Call Ball", this song was sung in a waltz version. *In "Dixie Gets Glued" and "Adventures in Baby Land", Lambie sang all Doc's lines of this song. *In "Jungle Jumble", this song was cut short. Category:Songs Category:Doc McStuffins Songs Category:Songs sung by doc Category:Songs sung by hallie Category:Songs sung by stuffy Category:Songs sung by lambie Category:Group songs Category:Songs sung by chilly Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by chilly in the season 2